This disclosure relates to low humidity devices for body joint therapy.
Arthritis refers to an inflammation of the bone joints of a person or animal. Several forms of arthritis have been identified, and their causes may range from genetics to intense activity sports. Arthritis often appears in hips, knees, hands, or wrists and results in chronic pain and varying degrees of disability.